Flores y Demonios
by JRWeiss
Summary: Con la amenaza del séptimo aún latente, Adlet y compañía se topan con Tgurneu, en las ruinas de un viejo templo. Por azares del destino, un viejo portal es reactivado y, nuestro pelirrojo héroe, acaba en un mundo donde los demonios no son como los que ha conocido. ¿Podrá "el hombre mas fuerte" adaptarse a su nuevo entorno o hará hasta lo impensable para poder volver?
1. - Aclaraciones Iniciales -

**ACLARACIONES INICIALES**

* * *

\- Iré actualizando esta historia de manera lenta, así que procuraré escribir bastante para compensar la espera (quiero terminar primero mi fic de SAO)

\- Es probable que este fic contenga elementos de la novela de Rokka no Yuusha, algunas tomadas textualmente y otras adaptadas a conveniencia. Si sólo conocen RnY por el anime, quedan advertidos. Leanse algo de las novelas o en algun blog, si quieren.

\- Trataré de respetar lo más que pueda los canones de ambos, salvo algunos detalles que tendré que o aclarar o pasarme por alto. Un detalle sería por ejemplo que en RnY les llaman Kyouma a los Demonios y Majin al Rey Demonio.

\- Las escalas de poder y las razas se medirán con la barra de Highschool DxD, por ejemplo Hans Humpty en Rokka no Yuusha es un "Hombre Gato", lo que en DxD se traduciría como un Nekomata Macho. Fremy es mitad Kyouma, por lo que sería mitad demonio, ¿se entiende no? En cuanto a poder, lo mediré con las piezas de ajedrez.

\- No tengo nada muy estructurado de esta historia, pero creo que por lo menos para cubrir la primera temporada de DxD, me alcanza, luego veré que hago a partir de allí.

\- Como en este fic- Kyouma = Devil, todo lo que en el mundo de Rokka no Yuusha servia contra los kyouma servirá contra los demonios, eso incluye el poder de las Santas.

\- El protagonista será Adlet Mayer, no Issei Hyoudou. Él seguirá siendo el mismo pervertido de siempre pero estará como secundario. Y por si alguien teme que Adlet se "vuelva" un demonio, recuerden que **SPOILER POR LAS DUDAS** \- La sangre de Adlet es tóxica para los Kyouma, por lo que si lo reencarnan, su propia sangre lo mataría desde adentro - así que no demon boi xD


	2. - Prólogo -

**Dimension Rokka no Yuusha – Praderas próximas al Territorio del Demonio Aullador.**

* * *

\- ¡Tal parece que estamos cerca! – exclamó un joven de largos cabellos, rojos como la sangre.

\- Una vez que atravesemos estas ruinas, llegaremos a la barrera que divide el territorio de los demonios del nuestro – añadió una mujer de cabellos color zafiro.

\- Ne ne Mora oba-chan, ¿podemos descansar en el siguiente pueblo? – protestó la pequeña niña agitando una pequeña caña. Me duelen los pies de tanto caminar.

\- Ohhh ¿la más fuerte de su generación no puede dar otro paso? – se burló un joven de ojos amarillos y un peinado que simulaba orejas de gato.

La niña hizo un pequeño puchero.

\- Chamo no es débil, Chamo es fuerte. ¿Neko-san necesita otra demostración? – contestó la infanta intentando introducir la punta de la caña en su garganta, pero fue detenida al instante por una muchacha de baja estatura y cabello blanco.

\- No es momento para peleas… es mejor ahorrar fuerzas… aún no sabemos quién es el séptimo… - argumentó con un tono de voz desprovisto de emociones.

En eso, otra fémina de cabello castaño, lentes y armadura de bovino se acercó nerviosa.

\- S-Si quieren puedo usar mi magia de Sangre, re-revitalizaría un poco de sus energías- dijo mirando a todos.

La mujer de azulados cabellos colocó una mano en su hombro.

\- No te preocupes, Rolonia. No gastes tu magia, nos detendremos en la aldea, próxima a la barrera.

\- H-Hi (Esta bién) Mora-sama – contestó con un saludo.

\- De hecho – interrumpió el joven de cabello rojizo. Porque no descansamos en las ruinas, hay buena vegetación y debe haber algún lago cerca, nos evitaría el tener que hacer una parada en la siguiente villa.

Mora se detuvo a pensarlo un momento. Su mirada posándose en todos los presentes.

\- ¿Qué opinas tú, Fremy?

La peliblanca desvió la mirada como analizando el terreno.

\- No me molesta.

La atención pasó a la niña y al chico gato.

\- Chamo… Hans, ¿ustedes que creen?

\- Nyaa –mientras tenga un buen árbol donde echarme una siesta, no me importaría – respondió.

\- Chamo quiere descansar un rato en el césped – agregó la infanta.

Mora miró a la joven de lentes.

\- Supongo que también estarás de acuerdo con la propuesta de Adlet.

Rolonia se sonrojo levemente.

\- C-creo lo que dijo Ado-kun está bien.

La peliazul exhaló un suspiro. Casi al instante, giró su cabeza en dirección al corpulento joven de cabello negro y armadura que se mantenía un poco distante del resto.

\- ¡Oe Goldof!

El pelinegro se detuvo por unos instantes y levantó su visor. Sus ojos lucían vacíos y perdidos.

\- Descansaremos en las ruinas, ¿algo que objetar?

El guerrero simplemente negó levemente con la cabeza y volvió a cubrir su mirada, rebasando a los demás y dirigiéndose hacia las ruinas.

\- Nyaa… ese tipo ha estado así desde que descubrimos que la coneja era la séptima…

\- Demo… (pero) aún quedan 7 de nosotros con Rolonia-san presente – dijo Chamo señalando a la susodicha con su caña.

\- ¿C-Cómo sabremos quién es el otro espía? – preguntó la joven de lentes.

\- Mmm… supongo que lo sabremos al cruzar la barrera hacia el territorio de los Kyouma. Sólo aquellos con una verdadera marca serán capaces de sobrevivir al gas tóxico que rodea por completo el sitio – agregó Mora con tono serio.

\- Así que… en cuanto lleguemos a esa zona…

\- Habrá otra batalla – finalizó Fremy.

* * *

**Dimension Highschool DxD – Academia Kuoh**

* * *

\- Rojo… Cabello rojo… aún más intenso que un rubio fresa… rojo… como la sangre en mi mano…

\- Oe Issei – exclamó una voz de repente.

\- ¿Hmm?

\- ¿Qué tanto balbuceas?

\- ¿Eh? Oh nada, no es nada, Matsuda… Motohama… sólo algo que vino a mi mente- dijo el joven de cabello castaño a sus dos amigos.

\- Pues, olvida eso… oí que las chicas del club de Kendo tendrán su clase en unos minutos- aportó uno de ellos.

\- ¡Deberíamos ir a revisar, Issei Hyoudou-kun! – sugirió el otro.

Issei colocó una cara de lujuria absoluta y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos acompañó a sus leales compañeros hasta el gimnasio, sin percatarse que, una figura femenina los miraba desde lejos.

* * *

**Dimension Rokka no Yuusha – Ruinas (Exterior)**

* * *

\- Ne… Ado-kun

Adlet tragó una gran porción de su comida y se giró hacia la joven.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Rolonia?

\- Bueno… Mora-sama y los demás estaban hablando de la posible identidad del séptimo. ¿Quién crees que pueda ser?

El joven pelirrojo tomó un trago de agua de su cantimplora y se detuvo a pensar.

\- No podría decirlo con certeza. Después de todo lo que pasamos en aquel templo, pude experimentar lo que se siente ser un traidor a la causa. Pero, además, pude hacerme una idea de los tipos de personas con los que estoy lidiando.

¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó la joven.

\- Algunos miembros, como Hans y Fremy, son individuos con un oscuro pasado. Aun así, puedo ver que no dejan que eso determine su accionar actual. Goldof por su parte era muy leal a Nashetania, quizás para varios, él sea el principal sospechoso, aunque no lo veo como alguien malvado, sobreprotector, celoso y obsesivo tal vez, pero no malvado. No puedo decir mucho sobre Chamo, más que sus poderes son temibles. Si tuviese que señalar a alguien… creo que sería Mora.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Mora-sama? ¿Por qué? – preguntó la pelicastaña sorprendida.

Cuando quedamos atrapados en el plan de la princesa, Mora puso a todos contra mí, incluso llegó a mentir diciendo que yo había matado a Hans.

\- Soona (No puede ser)

\- Aún así logré probar mi inocencia en aquella ocasión, por lo que estoy tranquilo – dijo colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y recostándose sobre la hierba. Después de todo, soy el hombre más fuerte del mundo – agregó alegremente.

La joven de lentes le dedicó una sonrisa y se despidió formalmente.

\- Con tu permiso, Ado-kun, iré a ver si alguien más necesita que lo cure.

Adlet simplemente despidió a su vieja amiga moviendo su mano y cuando planeaba tomar una siesta, sintió una presencia a su lado.

\- Parece que te llevas muy bien con ella – dijo una voz con tono monótono.

\- Oh, Fremy, ¿estabas oyendo?

La peliblanca asintió.

\- ¿Es cierto, lo que dijiste?

Adlet se giró para contemplar al objeto de sus afectos.

\- ¿De que no sospecho de ti? Creí que ya lo había dejado bastante claro en el templo- dijo abandonando su colchón de césped.

\- Deseo protegerte… quiero que seas feliz… confío en ti, Fremy… completamente.

La semidemonio desvió la mirada intentando esconder el rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Entonces, ¿querías decirme algo?

\- Recorreré la zona… – respondió la peliblanca cargando su fusil. Vigilaré que no haya peligro.

Fremy comenzó lentamente su retirada cuando una mano sujeto su brazo, deteniéndola en seco.

\- Si vas a hacerlo… lo haremos juntos- dijo Adlet con tono serio.

\- No es necesario, puedo hacerlo so…

\- No pienso dejarte sola, Fremy – interrumpió.

Los ojos de la joven se ensancharon ante aquellas palabras y Adlet pudo jurar que vio una sutil sonrisa dibujarse sobre el rostro de la peliblanca, momentos antes de volver a su cara de póker.

\- Ikou… (Vamos…)

* * *

**Dimension Highschool DxD – Puente**

* * *

\- Ahh… Maruyama y Katase sí que golpean duro – se quejó Issei viendo el atardecer. A este paso mi vida escolar no tendrá nada de emocionante…

\- Umm anó – dijo de repente una voz a sus espaldas.

El castaño se dio la vuelta, topándose con una bella joven de cabello oscuro que portaba el uniforme de otra escuela.

\- ¿Eres Hyoudoi Issei-kun de la Academia Kuoh, cierto?

\- Eh... ¿Si? – contestó. ¿Quería decirme algo?

La recién llegada se movió un poco en su sitio con nerviosismo.

\- ¿E-Estas saliendo con alguien?

\- No… no realmente – respondió Issei.

En eso una lámpara se encendió en su cabeza…

¿Acaso esto es…?

\- Dime… t-te gustaría… ¿Saldrías conmigo por favor?

\- ¿Eh? ¿¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?

* * *

**Dimension Rokka no Yuusha – Interior de las Ruinas**

* * *

\- ¿Un pasadizo secreto? – murmuró el joven viendo las escaleras que llevaban hacia una subterránea penumbra.

\- Vamos – atinó a decir la peliblanca.

\- Chotto Matte Kure (Aguarda un momento) – Interrumpió, tomando una rama lo bastante gruesa y envolviendo un extremo con tela. Esto puede servirnos de antorcha – agregó, acercándolo a la semi-demonio, quien la encendió con un chasquido.

\- Es extraño que haya un pasillo en este sitio – pensó Adlet.

\- Los kyoumas acostumbran construir templos en la superficie pero… no pensé que también lo hubiesen hecho bajo tierra – respondió la peliblanca con la guardia en alto.

Ambos continuaron caminando hasta divisar la entrada a una cámara, tenuemente iluminada.

El dúo avanzó con cautela. Adlet desenvainó su espada, mientras Fremy mantenía su rifle en posición.

\- Nunca había visto algo como esto – dijo el pelirrojo observando imágenes en los muros, junto a extraños símbolos. Me recuerda un poco al dispositivo de la barrera… pero más…

El joven no acabó la frase, su atención ahora estaba en la extraña construcción de piedra casi a sus pies.

\- Fremy… ¡mira esto! – exclamó llamando a su compañera.

\- ¿Encontraste algo? – contestó la semi-demonio.

\- Es… extraño. No sé lo que es, pero…

El joven estiró la mano intentando tocar las extrañas runas talladas, que ante la proximidad comenzaban a desprender un débil destello.

\- ¿ES BELLO NO ES ASÍ? – dijo de repente una voz de entre las sombras, interrumpiendo el proceso y llamando la atención del dúo.

\- ¿Quién está ahí? ¡MUESTRATE AHORA! – gritó Adlet en dirección a las tinieblas al otro extremo del salón.

Tanto tiempo sin vernos… mocoso – agregó el intruso, haciendo acto de presencia.

Ante los héroes, ahora yacía una alta criatura con cabeza de reptil, sombrero, vestida muy elegante con un par de alas monocromáticas adornando su espalda.

* * *

**Dimension Highschool DxD – Club del Ocultismo**

* * *

\- Tu predicción fue correcta… Buchou (Presidenta) – dijo una voz monótona y suave, perteneciente a una joven peliblanca de baja estatura.

\- No me equivoqué al pedirte que lo vigilaras – contestó una mujer de largos cabellos rojos como la sangre.

\- Buchou, ¿qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó otra muchacha, con cabello negro atado en una extensa cola de caballo.

\- Por ahora estaremos en alerta – dijo la Presidenta, mientras jugaba con su tablero de ajedrez. Lo demás, simplemente dependerá de él…

* * *

**Dimension Rokka no Yuusha – Interior de las Ruinas**

* * *

\- O-Omaé… (T-Tu eres…)

\- General Demonio… Tgurneu (Se pronuncia Teguniu) – completó Fremy apuntándole con su arma.

\- No esperaba encontrarme con alguien en este inhóspito sitio. Bueno… supongo que es culpa mía por ser tan curioso…

La extraña quimera desvió su mirada hacia los alrededores.

\- _**LEYENDAS SOLÍAN NARRAR QUE, A LA SANTA DEL DESTINO, LE GUSTABA HURGAR EN OTROS MUNDOS A TRAVÉS DE PORTALES, JUSTO DONDE ESTAMOS PARADOS.**_

Pero no es lo importante ahora… -dijo viendo a la pareja con una mueca de soberbia. Qué bueno que estén aquí… serán piezas esenciales en mi siguiente experimento… justo como los aldeanos de aquella villa…

\- ¡KISAMÁ! (Maldito) – gritó el pelirojo al entender de lo que hablaba, arremetiendo contra el kyouma reptil, sólo para recibir una burla, seguida de un fuerte coletazo que lo envió lejos.

\- ¡ADORETO! – exclamó la peliblanca, manifestando un puñado de explosivos y lanzándoles al enemigo.

\- Eres fuerte niña… pero no lo suficiente – respondió Tgurneu, saliendo de la nube de humo provocada, lanzando una lluvia de plumas cortantes sobre la peliblanca.

La joven esquivó varias de ellas, pero algunas dejaron cortes visibles en su piel.

\- ¡FREMY!

La joven híbrida abrió fuego con su rifle, pero éstos eran desviados con bastante facilidad y alguno que otro le había rebotado.

\- Esperaba más, de alguien con nuestra sangre…

\- NIGETE (Huye)… Adoreto… no tenemos oportunidad - alcanzó a decir la peliblanca sosteniendo la herida en su brazo.

La enorme criatura comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia Fremy.

\- Hmm… veo que no has cumplido las expectativas… parece que ya no tengo uso para ti… - agregó levantando su bastón al aire, el cual tomaba forma de cuchilla.

Pero de pronto, un objeto redondo cayó cerca de ambos, generando una cortina de humo.

\- Fremy, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Adlet, revisando a su compañera y preparándose para la retirada. Es fuerte, debemos avisar a los o… ¿eh?

El pelirojo contemplo con horror como el general demonio, aspiraba el aire del explosivo y lo exhalaba por sus fosas nasales, despejando la visión de los presentes.

\- Me disculpo, pero no puedo dejar que escapen tan fácilmente… aún tengo planes para ustedes dos – dijo Tgurneu extendiendo una de sus garras, sellando la puerta de salida.

\- S-Soona (N-No puede ser)

\- Pase lo que pase – comenzó el joven, mientras se colocaba entre Fremy y Tgurneu. ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE TOQUES A FREMY!

La semi-demonio se encontraba anonadada ante las palabras de su amigo, mientras por su parte, el lagarto, lanzaba una sonora carcajada.

\- ¡¿QUE ES TÁN GRACIOSO?!

El general de los kyouma cesó su risa y adoptó una postura seria.

\- Dime… ¿Por qué la defiendes con tanto ahínco? – dijo señalando a Fremy con su bastón.

\- Porque es mi amiga y la mujer que amo… yo he jurado protegerla – respondió sin vacilación.

\- Amor… ¿eh? No la querrías tanto, si supieras de lo que es culpable…

Todos sabemos que Fremy cazaba héroes en el pasado. No me importa lo que haya hecho, no la juzgaré por ello…

\- ¿Oh? Incluso si ella fue… ¿quién tomó la vida de tu hermana?

Los ojos de Adlet se abrieron como platos.

\- ¿A-A qué te refieres…?

\- La Flor Negra Marchita… (Black Barren Flower), Fremy Speeddraw… es quien mató a Shetra… ¿guardarás sentimientos por la asesina de tu hermana…?

El pelirrojo volteó a mirar a su compañera, quien estaba con la cabeza gacha.

\- ¿Es… eso cierto, Fremy?

La mestiza no contestó.

Adlet apretó los puños.

\- Aun así…

\- ¿Seguirás defendiéndola?

\- Es lo que un elegido por la Gran Santa haría…

Tgurneu esbozó una sonrisa.

\- Es verdad… es lo que un Héroe haría… pero tu… no lo eres…

\- ¡MIENTES! – refutó el joven. Tengo la prueba justo aquí – dijo alzando su mano para revelar la marca de los seis pétalos.

Para su sorpresa, ésta comenzó a desprender un pequeño brillo, cosa que llevó a Adlet a desviar la mirada hacia el general demonio, quien sostenía una pequeña bolsa que centellaba con el mismo color que la marca.

\- Una simple réplica… Fácil de crear… fácil de manipular- murmuró Tgurneu. Como estaba estipulado… Adlet Mayer… eres un espía entre héroes… mi espía… mi herramienta.

El joven cayó de rodillas.

\- Adoreto es… ¿el séptimo?

\- Uso… daró (No puede ser…)

\- Si ya no tienes más que agregar, tomaré a la Flor Negra y volveré a la tierra de los demonios – dijo el kyouma con naturalidad pasando a su lado y dirigiéndose hacia Fremy.

El enorme lagarto estiró su garra para tomar a la joven, pero pronto sintió algo filoso enterrarse en su cola.

\- ¡AAARGH! ¿Qué pretendes? – chilló el monstruo.

\- No me importa…

\- ¿Huh?

\- No me importa si no soy un héroe… si Fremy mató a mi hermana… lo único que quiero… ¡ES DESHACERME DE TI! – exclamó, momentos antes de perder el agarre de su arma, provocando que Tgurneu lo sujetara del cuello con su cola.

\- Orokamono… (Tonto), ¿creíste que simplemente podrías…?

Pero el enorme reptil alado no logró acabar su burla, puesto que, en un veloz movimiento, Adlet apretó con fuerza sus dientes, lanzando un puñado de líquido en llamas sobre la cara de su atacante y liberándose del agarre.

\- Onoré… (Maldito…) – murmuró el general demonio, sujetando su rostro.

\- Te lo dije –resopló el pelirrojo. Sea o no un héroe, soy el hombre más fuerte del mundo y no retrocederé… hasta que acabe contigo y vengue a mi familia – exclamó sin notar que a su alrededor las extrañas runas de antes, comenzaban a iluminarse con más fuerza.

* * *

**Mientras tanto, fuera de las ruinas…**

* * *

\- Bien, creo que es momento que retomemos nuestro rumbo- dijo la mujer de cabello zafiro, mirando a los demás elegidos.

\- ¡Mora-san! ¿aún faltan Ado-kun y Fremy-san – dijo Rolonia.

\- ¿No están aquí?

\- Nya, no veo a Adoreto por ninguna parte – dijo el joven felino.

\- Chamo tampoco ve a la chica demonio – agregó la pequeña.

\- ¿Qué estarán haciendo en un momento como este? – preguntó Mora con indignación.

\- Puede ser, ¿que estén teniendo un momento íntimo, nya? – rió Hans.

Lo cual sonrojó a Rolonia.

\- ¿Ehh?

\- Nada de eso – interrumpió de repente Goldof, con su distintivo tono serio. Los vi dirigirse al interior de las ruinas, probablemente a explorar el terreno.

Todos los presentes lo miraron sorprendidos, ya que no esperaban que el pelinegro aportara algo.

\- Pues iremos a revisar, podrían estar en problemas y…

Pero la fuerte declaración fue interrumpida por un súbito terremoto.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – exclamó Mora.

\- Nyanyanya… parece un temblor… - maulló Hans, protegiendo su cabeza.

\- ¿P-pero que lo está causando? – preguntó la joven de lentes.

\- ¡Allá! – dijo de repente la pequeña Chamo, señalando un potente fulgor que parecía provenir desde el interior de las ruinas.

\- Eso confirma nuestras sospechas… ¡todos, hay que movernos!


	3. - Cap 1: Cabello Rojo, Alas Negras -

**Dimension Highschool DxD – Bosque a las afueras de la ciudad.**

* * *

\- Ughh... ¿q-que pasó? – se quejó Adlet, reincorporándose lentamente.

Estaba un poco aturdido y mareado, pero pudo sentarse. Con calma abrió sus ojos, sólo para toparse con los intensos rayos solares, que lo obligaron a entrecerrarlos.

\- ¿Donde... estoy?- murmuró por lo bajo.

No reconocía los alrededores.

\- ¿Un bosque? – pensó al verse rodeado por un gran número de árboles. ¿Logramos salir de las ruinas? Lo ultimo que recuerdo es...

En eso la imagen de cierta peliblanca vino a su mente.

\- Fremy... ¡FREMY! ¡FREMY! ¿ESTAS AQUÍ?

El pelirrojo no obtuvo respuesta, más que el canto de las aves y el movimiento del viento.

\- Tampoco veo a Hans o a los otros...

Adlet inspeccionó sus manos por un momento. La marca de la flor de seis pétalos, aún en el dorso de su mano derecha.

\- Entonces... yo era el séptimo – dijo mientras rememoraba las palabras de Tgurneu.

"Como estaba estipulado... Adlet Mayer... eres un espía entre héroes... mi espía... mi herramienta"

Unas cuantas lágrimas de tristeza comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas.

\- Gomen... Nee-san (Perdóname, hermana) ...No soy el héroe que querías que fuese...

El joven se levantó, sobó sus húmedos párpados, sacudió el polvo de sus ropas y comenzó a caminar por la vegetación sin un rumbo predeterminado.

\- Con suerte me toparé con alguna aldea al final- dijo para sí y continuó su camino...

* * *

**Dimension Highschool DxD – Calles**

* * *

\- Casi es hora – dijo Issei viendo el reloj público y aguardando que su cita llegara.

En eso, una joven de traje rojo y cabello castaño se le acercó, depositando un extraño folleto en sus manos.

\- ¿Te concederé un deseo? – leyó bastante confundido, observando el raro círculo dibujado en el panfleto. Suena a algo demasiado escabroso diría yo...

\- ¡Issei-kun! – llamó de repente su atención una voz.

\- Oh, Yuuma-chan – contestó el castaño al ver a la bella joven portando una blusa rosa pálido sobre un vestido negro. Buenos días.

\- ¿Esperaste mucho?

\- Descuida, acabo de llegar – agregó. ¿Te parece si paseamos un rato y luego vemos desde allí?

La pelinegra aceptó con un sonrojo y ambos comenzaron su recorrido.

* * *

**Punto de Vista de Adlet – Calles de Kuoh**

* * *

Mientras tanto, por su parte, Adlet, quien había arribado a la ciudad hace varios minutos, no tenía idea de donde rayos se encontraba. Todo para él era muy distinto. No había templos o casas hechas de madera, paja o piedra. Incluso los habitantes portaban ropas extrañas. Caminando tranquilamente de un lado al otro como si la amenaza de los Kyouma nunca hubiese siquiera asomado por los rincones.

Confundido el desorientado pelirrojo se acercó a un hombre de edad avanzada que llevaba en sus manos un par de bolsas. Probablemente, compras para su día.

\- Sumimasen (disculpe) – dijo intentando sonar amigable.

\- Oh, ¿que se te ofrece, joven?

\- Disculpe, soy nuevo por aquí, ¿podría decirme donde me encuentro exactamente?

\- Forastero, ¿eh? Pues, estás en la ciudad de Kuoh, en Japón.

\- ¿Kuoh... Japón? – repitió mentalmente el héroe. No reconozco ninguno de esos sitios... ¿estaré dentro del territorio de los demonios? No... este lugar luce muy pacífico como para ser un lugar de Kyoumas. Aun así... no pierdo nada con preguntar...

\- ¿No sabe acaso si... ha habido avistamiento de Kyoumas recientemente?

El anciano lo miró extrañado.

\- ¿Kyouma? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Algún tipo de grupo musical?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Después de todo, viendo tu cabello, pareciera que perteneces a alguno de esos grupos pop del momento... ahhgh los jóvenes y su música moderna...

Adlet no entendía prácticamente nada de lo que el viejo hablaba, pero algo había podido rescatar.

En este sitio no había Kyoumas, ya sea porque jamás habían puesto un pie en el sitio o porque quizás este lugar estaba mejor protegido delo que parecía.

En eso y mientras buscaba la respuesta a su propia pregunta, tuvo una idea.

\- Sería tan amable de decirme dónde puedo obtener un mapa de la zona...

\- Un mapa de la zon... Ahh, ya lo comprendí, tengo justo lo que necesitas en mi casa, te importaría ayudarme con estas bolsas, estaría encantado de dártelo por las molestias.

\- Arigato – contestó el pelirrojo, tomando las bolsas entre sus brazos.

\- Eres muy amable, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

\- Soy Adlet... Adlet Mayer...

**Minutos mas tarde...**

\- Nani... koré... (¿qué es esto?) -murmuró el pelirrojo observando el mapa que le había entregado el hombre.

\- No conozco ninguna de estas locaciones... ¿Dónde rayos estoy? – exclamó sujetándose la cabeza.

Pero pronto, las palabras del general demonio se harían presentes una vez más...

**"A LA SANTA DEL DESTINO, LE GUSTABA HURGAR EN OTROS MUNDOS A TRAVÉS DE PORTALES, JUSTO DONDE ESTAMOS PARADOS..."**

Adlet se llevó la mano a la boca.

\- ¿E-Estoy... en otro mundo? N-no puede ser posible... ¿o sí?

El pelirrojo trató de calmarse y miró un momento a su alrededor.

Podía ver gente alegre, extrañas edificaciones... definitivamente no había Kyoumas en esa área.

Volvió a revisar el tatuaje en su mano derecha.

\- De alguna forma... mi marca o la de Fremy habrán reactivado ese portal...

* * *

**FLASHBACK...**

* * *

\- Adoreto, no podemos ganarle... debemos huir...

\- No podemos... ese monstruo selló las salidas con su magia... la única forma de salir sería...

\- ¿DERROTÁNDOME? – interrumpió Tgurneu, sorprendiendo a la pareja. En efecto, es la opción más acertada, pero también la más difícil de concretar... - dijo con una mueca siniestra.

Adlet analizó sus opciones, al menos la falta de ellas, llegando a una lúgubre conclusión.

\- Fremy... voy a acercarme...

\- Adoreto... ¿qué harás?

El pelirrojo tanteó su cuerpo, una última vez... sus manos estaban teñidas por su sangre y en eso la revelación llegó...

* * *

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK...**

* * *

\- Con esto estoy seguro que... el poder combinado de la marca de Fremy y el poder sagrado en mi sangre, reactivaron el portal... Si mi marca es falsa, no pudo haber tenido algo que ver...

El joven exhaló un suspiro.

\- No tiene caso que lo medite más de la cuenta... supongo que no hay templos como esos en este mundo, así que, tendré que hallar una nueva forma de regresar con los otros...

Adlet continuó vagando por las transitadas calles de Kuoh. Su desorientado paseo, lo mantuvo demasiado ocupado como para distinguir que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte.

Antes de comenzar su odisea por hallar un lugar donde alojarse, sus pensamientos lo llevaron hasta la entrada de un parque cercano. No parecía haber nada fuera de lo típico, con excepción de dos jóvenes que se hallaban junto a una fuente, charlando sobre algo. Nuestro héroe se dispuso a continuar su camino cuando, para su sorpresa, algo en la pareja de hace un rato lucía diferente.

\- Acaso... ¿esa mujer tenía alas?

* * *

**Punto de Vista de Issei – Parque de Kuoh**

* * *

\- Nee, Issei-kun

\- ¿Qué pasa, Yuuma-chan? – preguntó el castaño al ver a su cita ponerse frente a él y de espaldas a una fuente.

\- Para celebrar nuestra cita, ¿me harías un favor?

\- ¿U-Un f-favor? – repitió Issei con nerviosismo.

_¿Será un beso?_

\- ¿D-De que se trata? – prosiguió.

En ese momento, los ojos de la joven se tornaron siniestros.

\- ¿Morirías por mí? – dijo Yuuma con una voz espeluznantemente más madura.

Nuestro pervertido castaño no captó el mensaje y simplemente se limpió la oreja con una leve sonrisa.

\- Disculpa pero, no oí bien, ¿podrías repetir lo que dijiste?

La pelinegra entonces, se acercó más al joven y susurró en su oído.

\- ¿Morirías por mí?

No entendiendo mucho la situación, Issei vio cómo, de la nada, las ropas de su cita, se desvanecieron rápidamente, revelando un traje que dejaba poco a la imaginación, sumado de un muy notable par de alas negras que nacían de su espalda.

\- ¿A-Alas? – atinó a decir el castaño, segundos antes de que un extraño elemento puntiagudo atravesara su pecho con suma facilidad.

\- Admito que me he divertido... – añadió "Yuuma" sosteniendo una gran lanza hecha de luz. Atesoraré estos momentos por siempre. Si quieres culpar a alguien por esto, culpa a Dios por otorgarte una Sacred Gear...

La mujer alada retiró con fuerza el luminoso objeto del cuerpo del castaño, sólo para intentar decapitarlo en su siguiente movimiento, pero justo antes de poder lograrlo, algo no identificado, cayó cerca de ambos...

* * *

**Punto de Vista de Adlet – Parque de Kuoh**

* * *

Una espesa nube de humo se alzó súbitamente, bloqueando la visión de Yuuma y alejándola de su objetivo.

\- Ahh ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién se atreve a intervenir? – se quejó la pelinegra, intentando detectar al culpable, sin darse cuenta que algo o alguien se acercaba sigilosamente en su dirección.

La alada joven sintió un fuerte dolor en su estómago y una pequeña explosión repentina, la mandó a estrellarse contra la fuente, quedando semi-inconsciente y bastante aturdida por el impacto.

Adlet caminó rápidamente para auxiliar al joven estudiante que yacía tendido sobre el pavimento, con un charco de sangre formándose a su alrededor.

El pelirrojo intentó lo más que pudo para detener la hemorragia, pero era inútil, ese muchacho no resistiría mucho.

\- Maldición – murmuró por lo bajo. No puedo parar el sangrado... Si no hago algo pronto... puede morir. Resiste por favor, resiste...

* * *

**Punto de Vista de Issei**

* * *

\- ¿Rojo? – atinó a decir el castaño, alzando su mano bañada en sangre. Es rojo brillante...

Su mirada descendió sobre el joven que intentaba socorrerlo.

\- Su cabello... es, como el de mis sueños... rojo...

Issei rió tristemente.

\- Es inútil... mi cuerpo no responde... ¿todo terminará así? Ni siquiera sé quién es él...

* * *

**Mientras tanto - Subconsciente de Issei**

* * *

\- Mmmm... la fuerza vital de mi portador se debilita... - dijo una voz profunda y somnolienta. Parece que va a morir pronto. Es una lástima... tendré que esperar al siguiente, para poder enfrentarme al Blanco...

Pero justo antes de que el misterioso ser aceptara su destino, algo llamó su atención.

\- ¿Mmm? Ese joven... – murmuró, contemplando la situación que se llevaba a cabo. Siento una extraña presencia en su interior... un poder no identificado... podría ser un buen portador. No pierdo nada con intentarlo...

Con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, la entidad movió lentamente e inconscientemente el brazo del castaño, llegando a colocar sus ensangrentados dedos sobre el brazo de Adlet.

Una tenue luz carmesí recorrió las extremidades y se perdió, rápidamente dentro del cuerpo del pelirrojo.

* * *

**Punto de Vista de Issei**

* * *

\- No quiero morir así... tan confundido – se quejó, las fuerzas abandonándole poco a poco. Por lo menos, me hubiese gustado verla una vez más... Rias-Sempai...

En ese instante y sin que Issei se diera cuenta, un gran círculo rojo de naturaleza mágica, comenzaba a formarse...

* * *

**Punto de Vista de Adlet**

* * *

Adlet dejó de ejercer presión sobre el pecho del chico, al ya no sentir su pulso.

Decepcionado y abatido, se hizo a un lado, frotando el sitio donde el lastimado joven lo había tocado hace un momento.

\- Lo lamento... no pude hacer nada – dijo para nadie en particular. No sirvo para ser un héroe.

El pelirrojo comenzó a levantarse lentamente, cuando pequeñas plumas negras comenzaron a ser ondeadas por el viento.

\- Así que tú eres la escoria que me ataco hace sólo unos momentos – oyó decir a una voz que despedía veneno en su tono.

Al darse la vuelta, se encontró cara a cara con la mujer alada de antes, sosteniendo lo que parecía ser una lanza hecha de luz azulada.

\- ¿Q-Qué demonios eres? ¿eres un Kyouma? - preguntó Adlet poniéndose en guardia.

\- ¿Kyouma? Ni siquiera sé qué significa eso... pero si deseas saberlo, puedo permitirte una última voluntad antes de morir... soy un miembro de la raza más poderosa... ¡UN ANGEL CAÍDO!

\- ¿Angel... caído?

\- Veo que no estás muy familiarizado con lo sobrenatural... bueno... tanto mejor... no pudo permitirme dejar testigos – exclamó la pelinegra, lanzado su luminoso proyectil contra el héroe.

Adlet giró todo su cuerpo rápidamente, logrando esquivar el ataque.

\- Oh... veo que eres más rápido que el otro gusano, pero que tal te va con estas – dijo el ángel caído, materializando otro par de lanzas.

El pelirrojo se mantuvo corriendo en círculos, procurando evadir cada una de las estocadas de la alada criatura. Para su mala fortuna, el desgaste físico era inevitable.

En un intento de huída, una de las jabalinas rozó su brazo, realizándole un profundo corte en la pierna derecha, frenando sus movimientos.

\- Ya no eres tan escurridizo ahora, ¿eh,humano?

Adlet sólo esbozó una sonrisa.

\- Aún tengo otros trucos bajo la manga – contestó altaneramente y acto seguido, tomó un pequeño cilindro de caña y sopló en dirección a las alas del ángel.

La pelinegra comenzó a sentir cómo sus alas se adormecían, o cual hacía muy difícil, sino casi imposible, remontar el vuelo.

\- Maldita basura humana, ¿qué me hiciste?

\- Parecías muy orgullosa de tus emplumadas amigas, así que las quité de la ecuación con algunos dardos paralizantes.

La muchacha apretó los dientes con ira.

\- Juro... que voy a hacerte sufrir por esto – murmuró, materializando otra lanza, a la vez que Adlet desenfundaba su confiable espada.

Pero antes de que cualquiera de ellos, diese el primer golpe, una espera de energía oscura, pasó entre ellos, interrumpiendo la pelea.

\- ¿Qué buscas en mi territorio, ángel caído? – dijo una voz seria y demandante.

Ambos voltearon para como una hermosa joven de esbelta figura y cabello tan o, incluso, más rojo que la sangre, emergía desde un círculo dibujado en el suelo.

\- Tch... una Gremory... como sea mi misión aquí acabo – agregó la mujer alada, justo antes de voltear hacia Adlet. Volveré por ti, en otra ocasión – amenazó, desapareciendo en un vórtice de color negro.

El pelirrojo héroe exhaló un suspiro y guardó su espada. Había logrado escapar de un problema... pero...

\- Oye tu...

Era muy probable que se hubiese metido en otro mayor...

\- ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?

Adlet se acercó a la señorita, quien lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Me disculpo, mi nombre es Adlet Mayer, soy nuevo en el pueblo. Estaba buscando un lugar donde quedarme, cuando vi a este chico saliendo con alguien. De la nada, a su cita le crecieron un par de alas y lo apuñaló en el estómago. Hice todo lo posible, pero no logré salvarlo – finalizó el joven con tristeza.

La bella pelirroja posó sus ojos en el moribundo castaño que yacía en el suelo.

\- Lo llevaré conmigo – dijo súbitamente.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Puedo salvarlo, siempre y cuando su alma no haya sido reclamada...

Adlet observó como el herido joven era envuelto en un enorme círculo rojizo y transportado a una locación no específica.

\- ¿Él estará bien? – preguntó, genuinamente preocupado por el estudiante.

\- No dejaré que muera, de eso puedes estar seguro- contestó.

\- A-A propósito, ¿podría decirme su nombre? No pude preguntárselo entre tanta conmoción.

La pelirroja sonrió de manera genuina.

\- Es Rias... Rias Gremory – dijo, sin romper el contacto visual.

\- Rias... Gre... ¿aré? – atinó a decir Adlet, ya que, por una extraña razón, sus fuerzas lo abandonaban y su vista empezaba a nublarse.

Con un leve golpe, el pelirrojo se desplomó sobre el suelo del parque, completamente inconsciente.

La joven Gremory simplemente exhaló un suspiro.

\- Lo lamento, Mayer-san, pero no puedes recordar lo que ocurrió el día de hoy- dijo iluminando su palma y colocándola sobre la cabeza del héroe. Al menos puedo dejarte descansar en una de las bancas – dijo cargando al pelirrojo y depositándolo en dicho sitio. Después de todo, ya tengo lo que vine a buscar – agregó con una sonrisa y desapareciendo en un círculo luminoso.

* * *

Adlet despertó momentos más tarde, sin entender mucho de lo que había ocurrido, pero sintiendo una leve sensación de mareo.

No reconocía el sitio a su alrededor, y para colmo, ya había anochecido.

Se levantó con cautela, pero un punzante dolor en si pierna derecha lo sacó de balance.

Tenía una cortada profunda.

¿Cómo se la había hecho?

Su mente era un paisaje nuboso. No lograba unir los cabos desde su caminata por el pueblo minutos atrás, hasta su despertar en medio del parque.

Por el bien de su sanidad mental, decidió ignorarlo. Tenía que buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche y...

Entonces, recordó las palabras del anciano que había ayudado.

Todo aquí funcionaba con dinero y él no lo tenía, no podía conseguir comida ni un lugar donde quedarse.

Desilusionado, hizo lo único que estaba a su alcance: Volvería al bosque.

Con suerte podría montar un pequeño campamento allí y descansar hasta la mañana.

Luego se le ocurriría algo.

Como pudo, tomó un trozo de sus ropajes, vendó su pierna y emprendió el camino hasta el sitio donde había aparecido.

Al llegar, improvisó una pequeña fogata y una cama con algunas de sus ropas.

El estar sólo en la intemperie, le recordó aquella ocasión cuando él y Fremy, durmieron en el interior de aquel árbol, aguardando a que sus heridas sanasen.

Adlet miró el pequeño fuego y muchas cosas pasaron por su mente...

\- Me pregunto si... hubiese ayudado en algo que hubiese muerto dentro de la trampa de Nashetania. Después de todo... yo era el espía...

El joven resopló.

\- Si logro volver a mi mundo... ¿qué debería hacer a partir de ahora?...

Adlet se acomodó una vez más en su improvisado lecho y cerró los ojos preparándose para descansar al fin, pero entonces, oyó un sonido a lo lejos y percibió una rara sensación de intranquilidad.

Nervioso, observó sus alrededores. Nada fuera de su sitio.

Sólo el viento soplando entre tinieblas...

Hasta que...

\- ¿Una...luz? – dijo, viendo un pequeño fulgor desvanecerse en alguna parte de la espesura.

Sin dudarlo mucho tomó su sable y se armó de valor para ir a investigarlo.

Con su pierna herida, no contaba con sus reflejos en caso de que un enemigo se presentase...

Tendría que recurrir a su intelecto y a su suerte.

El pelirrojo continuó atravesando arbusto tras arbusto, hasta detenerse al borde de un descampado, al oír una voz en el ambiente.

\- Aghh, por qué justo hoy... se quejaba el misterioso intruso en tono grave. Mmm... la extraña lectura de energía se percibió por aquí... ¿Me pregunto qué pudo causarla...?

Adlet, asomó la cabeza, sólo para darse cuenta que la voz le pertenecía a un hombre alto de traje rojizo con cabello castaño oscuro y reflejos color dorado.

Pero el detalle que más lo hacía destacar eran los 5 pares de alas que brotaban de su espalda.

El pelirrojo retrocedió un momento de la impresión.

\- ¿Q-Que... es ese sujeto?

Este movimiento no pasó desapercibido para el hombre alado, quien simplemente esbozó una sonrisa y fingió ver hacia otro lado.

\- Oe... sé que estás ahí... entre los árboles... sal ahora... no te haré nada...

Adlet tragó salida. Lo habían descubierto y para colmo no estaba en condiciones para enfrentarse a lo que sea que fuese ese tipo.

Resignado, abandonó su escondite y avanzó hasta ser completamente visible para el desconocido.

El castaño arqueó una ceja, viendo al supuesto "espía"

¿Un simple humano? – pensó. No luce muy fuerte, aunque su cuerpo parece acostumbrado al entrenamiento. Además, su color de cabello es extraño... rojo... como la sangre, sólo conozco a cierta familia que tiene ese tipo de pelo... y no siento nada demoníaco en este joven.

\- Veo que asuste a un niño – dijo con sarcasmo. ¿Sabes que no deberías estar en el bosque a estas horas?

Adlet se tensó un poco, pero decidió seguirle el juego.

\- Discúlpeme por haberlo espiado, es que creí oír un ruido, estaba acampando a unos pocos metros y vine a ver qué pasaba. Por cierto, señor, ¿qué es usted exactamente? – preguntó el joven con tono serio y sujetando fuertemente su espada.

El pelicastaño, notó esto, pero prefirió ignorarlo.

\- Eres un tipo muy curioso, ¿lo sabes no? – contestó en burla. Pero te lo diré, soy el Gran Azazel, Líder de la Facción de Ángeles Caídos. Es un placer – agregó extendiendo su mano para un apretón.

\- ¿Ángeles... Caídos? Entonces... no es un Kyouma...

\- Oe oe, no me dejarás colgado con el saludo, ¿verdad? - dijo el ángel. Ten algo de modales...

El pelirrojo héroe guardó su arma y se acercó para reciprocar el gesto.

\- Mi nombre es Adlet Mayer, puede llamarme Adlet.

Fugazmente, Azazel logró mirar de reojo el raro tatuaje que el joven presentaba en su mano diestra, se le hacía extraño, nunca había visto una marca como esa...

Además... por un momento, pudo percibir algo dentro del chico, algo dormido... latente...

\- Este mocoso podría tener una Sacred Gear... - pensó. Tendré que mantenerlo vigilado.

\- A propósito... Adoreto-kun – dijo el castaño llamando la atención del chico. ¿Por qué acampas en medio del bosque? ¿No estarán tus padres muy preocupados?

Una mirada de tristeza y melancolía se dibujó en el rostro de Adlet y, al instante, Azazel supo que había tocado un tema sensible.

\- Tema sensible, ¿uh? Lo lamento, no debí haber preguntado.

\- Está bien, Azazel-san, no podría saberlo de todas formas- respondió el joven con una sonrisa forzada. Llegué a la ciudad hoy. Vine aquí, porque no tengo dinero para alojamiento ni comida. Pensaba dormir a la intemperie esta noche y buscar otro sitio en la mañana.

El jefe de los Ángeles Caídos sabía que tenía una oportunidad de oro al oírlo decir eso. Si hacía bien su jugada, podría no solo ganarse la confianza del chico sino también tener otra Sacred Gear para analizar y pasar el rato. Su viaje al bosque había acabo siendo productivo...

\- Dime, ¿qué te parece si te consigo un lugar donde quedarte? Conozco buenos sitios, incluso podría invitarte a comer, tienes cara de que no has probado bocado desde que llegaste.

El pelirrojo iba a protestar, pero el sonido de su estómago traicionó sus palabras.

\- Eso prueba mi punto. Ven, te llevaré a mi departamento y allí hablaremos con más calma.

Adlet hizo una reverencia.

\- Se lo agradezco mucho – contestó con una sonrisa, esta vez mucho más sincera.

\- Bien, ese es el espíritu – rio el ángel caído. A propósito, ¿estás familiarizado con lo sobrenatural?

El pelirrojo negó educadamente, lo que sólo sacó un suspiro por parte del pelicastaño.

\- No importa, te lo explicaré todo cuando lleguemos... siento que será una noche larga y agotadora.

* * *

**Dimension Rokka no Yuusha – Interior de las ruinas.**

* * *

\- ¡ADORETO... FREMY! – exclamó Mora, al ingresar al pasillo subterráneo, seguida de los demás elegidos.

\- Mora... - murmuró Fremy volteando su cabeza, mientras le costaba levantarse.

El grupo divisó a la lastimada peliblanca y corrió en su auxilio.

\- ¡FREMY! Dinos que pasó, ¿dónde está Adlet?

La semi-demonio trató de reincorporarse para hablar más cómoda, mientras Rolonia por su parte, intentaba curar el daño.

\- T-Tgurneu – atinó a decir.

\- ¿Nya? ¿Uno de los generales demonio? – exclamó Hans.

\- Adoreto y yo explorábamos el terreno... descubrimos este pasaje... Tgurneu apareció de entre las sombras, nos atacó... luego él y Adoreto desaparecieron en ese círculo – finalizó señalando el portal rúnico.

La pequeña Chamo se acercó al susodicho.

\- Ne ne estas runas fueran hechas por una Santa – dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

\- Fue... la Santa del Destino – completó la peliblanca. Tgurneu mencionó algo... sobre ella, observando otros mundos a través de portales...

\- Entonces... Ado-kun fue...

\- Succionado hacia otro mundo... es una posibilidad...

\- Chamo, por si acaso no te pares en ese círculo, quien sabe que pueda pasar – advirtió Mora con tono estricto.

\- Hai Hai...

Rolonia acabó de tratar las heridas de la francotiradora y la dejó levantarse.

\- Ahora, Fremy, ¿puedes decirnos algo más sobre Tgurneu?

En ese momento, la peliblanca comenzó derramar lágrimas.

\- Dijo que... Adoreto era el séptimo...

Los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron como platos.

\- ¿E-Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo, Fremy?

\- Si... Tgurneu lo confirmó mientras luchábamos... la marca de Adoreto fue creada por él... para infiltrarlo...

\- Soona...

\- Masaká...

Mora enfureció de repente.

\- Lo sabía, sabía que debíamos haberlo matado cuando estábamos en el templo. Hemos sido engañados de nuevo...

Todos se mantenían callados, sobre todo Goldof, que parecía hallarse en un profundo debate mental consigo mismo.

En eso, Fremy volvió a tomar la palabra, interrumpiendo el arrebato de ira de la pelizafiro.

\- Adoreto era el séptimo... pero no era un espía. Tgurneu le mintió toda su vida... le hizo creer que podía ser un héroe... vivió creyendo que realmente estaba destinado a lograr algo... No es su culpa, al fin y al cabo...

Los héroes miraron con sorpresa a su compañera. No era algo innato en ella defender a otros, mucho menos a quién hace solo unos instantes había sido tildado de traidor por sus semejantes.

\- Como sea... debemos movernos, la barrera al territorio de los demonios está cerca, no hay tiempo que perder- dijo la peliazul dirigiéndose a la salida.

Una vez afuera, todos decidieron que lo mejor era no parar hasta alcanzar la barrera, pero antes de que pudiesen abandonar por completo las ruinas, observaron que la semi-demonio no se movía.

\- Fremy... ¿Qué haces? Tenemos que seguir nuestro camino y...

\- No iré – respondió tajante.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que no iras? ¿Vas a abandonarnos?

\- Me uní al grupo por mis propios motivos... ahora mi prioridad es encontrar a Adoreto...

\- Tenemos una misión, Fremy – grito Mora. Si no detenemos al Rey Demonio, destruirá todo, ¿quieres que eso pase?

El grupo miraba expectante a la francotiradora.

\- Esta bien... iré... pero revisaré cada pueblo del territorio de los demonios – dijo con determinación. Es posible que más portales estén ocultos en esa zona, si logro reactivar uno... iré a buscar a Adoreto- finalizó colocándose al frente, sin detenerse a mirar al resto. ¿Funciona eso para ti, Mora...?

\- Bien... - aceptó la peliazul a regañadientes. Si nos topamos con otro de esos portales, te dejaremos allí y seguiremos por nuestra cuenta.

\- Bakatawa ...(entendido)

Los 6 elegidos prosiguieron su rumbo hasta llegar al susodicho límite entre ambos territorios. Atravesarlo sería la prueba definitiva, puesto que cualquier impostor moriría debido a los gases tóxicos que inundaban el sitio.

Como se esperaba, todos lograron cruzarla sin problemas.

Después de mucho tiempo de espera, las seis flores estaban por fin reunidas y en terrenos de los Kyoumas...


End file.
